


Back to the start of the End.

by RantsAboutWriting (FireRainz)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Canon can and will die in a ditch, Canon-Typical Violence, Ezra Bridger Gets a Hug, Ezra Bridger Has PTSD, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Ezra Bridger has Self-Worth issues, Ezra has long hair because I said so, Ezra misses his fam, Gen, I am writing this out of spite, I stayed up until 3am writing this, Mentions of Non-Graphic Injuries, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pre-Canon Fix-It, Rex is Trying His Best, Rex is probably ooc but do I care?, The clones deserve happiness so that what I'm giving them, This is after the end of SWR, This takes place at the start of the Clone Wars series, Thrawn will not be included, Time Travel Fix-It, and, no, trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireRainz/pseuds/RantsAboutWriting
Summary: After going into Hyperspace with the purrgils, Ezra boards an escape pod. When his pod is taken in by a Republic ship, Ezra realizes that the purrgils have taken him back in time. Now he must navigate the Clone Wars without his family beside him. Maybe he can even put a stop to the war, but only time will tell.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Ezra Bridger & Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger & Anakin Skywalker, Ezra Bridger & CT-7567 | Rex, Ezra Bridger & Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2-D2 & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 39
Kudos: 306





	1. Setting Foundations.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three am. Have fun, enjoy my garbage dump of words.

As the purrgills jumped into hyperspace, Ezra released his grip on the Force. Shrapnel had buried itself in his chest and it became harder to breathe. Ezra slowly started moving for the escape pods, using the wall to keep standing. He stepped into an escape pod and shut the hatch behind him, he didn’t need Thrawn to tag along. Ezra slowly detached the pod, he called upon one of the purrgils to take the pod. An older purrgil gently held the pod in its mouth, and went out of hyperspace.

'Little one,' the purrgil projected into Ezra’s mind. 'I am taking you to a place where you can make much difference. Here you will be able to prevent much death. This is your task.' The purrgil let the escape pod out of its mouth, 'May the Force guide you.'

The purrgil jumped into hyperspace, leaving Ezra behind. Ezra’s hands were shaking as he cautiously sent out a distress signal. Ezra winced, he definitely took a beating. Ezra was in the pod for about 5 minutes before he saw a fleet of ships. The ships looked like Republic ships, but that was impossible, for most had been scrapped for materials. As the closer the fleet got, Ezra grew more confused. The ships were Republic, and very much armed.

Ezra startled as a transmission came through, “Hello? Hello? This is the Republic.”  
There was a pause. “We are receiving your distress signal, prepare to be taken aboard.”

Ezra felt the tractor beam latch onto his pod and slowly be dragged in. He didn’t speak, he’d lost a lot of blood. Ezra was very woozy as his pod was opened. He slowly looked at the people entering the pod, they looked like Clones. Ezra felt sleep tugging at his consciousness as arms reached out to him. He had enough energy to muster some words before everything went dark.

“Please help.”

\---------

“Commander Skywalker, we are receiving a distress signal from a nearby escape pod.”

“Is there any sign of a battle?” Anakin questioned.

“None, sir. It’s as if this pod appeared from nowhere.”

Anakin debated, this could be a trap from the CIS. It also could be a person that had been stranded for a while. He thought for a few moments before speaking, “Send a signal to them.” 

Anakin waited as the Clones tried to contact the pod, only to have no response.

“Bring it aboard.” He ordered.

He then turned his heel, gesturing for Ahsoka and Rex to follow him. As Anakin made his way down to the docking bay he couldn’t help but wonder what was in the pod. It was very odd that this pod had popped up from thin air. He tentatively reached out with the Force. Anakin tensed, there was a person strong with the Force in there. He slowed his pace as they reached the docking bay. When Anakin approached the pod, he could see there was blood on the hatch. The blood deeply unsettled him.

“Open it up.” He ordered the troopers. As the hatch went up, Anakin could see smears of blood inside the pod. Inside the pod, a young man sat gasping for breath.

Rex slowly entered the pod and reached toward the boy. He heard the boy rasp out a plea for help before passing out. Rex picked the boy up and made his way toward the medbay. As he looked down at the bloody unconscious boy, he wondered what could have damaged this boy. He walked through the halls of the ship. Rex gained some strange looks from his fellow clones as one does when you carry a very bloody person.

Rex set the boy down on a bed to be inspected by the various med-droids. He looked down at his armor, it was a bloody mess. He turned to the door before realizing that Ahsoka and Anakin had followed him.

“Uh, sir, permission to get cleaned up?” Rex asked Anakin.

“Go ahead. When you’re done I want you to keep watch on this kid. Something about him just isn’t right.” Anakin looked at the kid with a critical eye. “ Alright, snips, lets go tell the council about what we’ve found.”

Rex gave a nod to the Jedi and set off to the barracks of the carrier. When Rex was gone, Anakin pulled Ahsoka along to the bridge.

“Master, he is strong with the force but I’ve never seen him before. Is he a Jedi?” Ahsoka questioned.

“I don’t know, that’s why we are bringing it to the council. If nobody knows, then we have to assume that the Sith have trained him. Hopefully we’ll get some answers.” Anakin answered his padawan. As they reached the bridge, Anakin turned to Ahsoka, “Stay quiet, I mean it this time.”

The holograms popped up. Senator Palpatine spoke first.

“Why have you called for this emergency meeting?”

“I have found something.”

“Found something? Anakin this better not be a wild chase.” Obi-wan spoke.

“It’s a person, a boy about 17.”

“A boy? Hmmm… Recognize him do you?” Yoda spoke.

“No, although both me and my padawan sense he is strong with the force. He had blue hair and blue eyes. I thought one of you might know him.”

“I don’t know him, do any of you?” Mace Windu looked around as the rest of the council shook their heads.

“Then he might be a Sith.” Kit Fisto gravely announced.

“I’ll monitor him closely. He’s very obviously trained in the ways of the Force, but I doubt he’ll be able to do much in his state.”

“His state? What happened to him?”

“We found him in an escape pod, he was very bloody and hurt when we opened it. It was almost like shrapnel.” Ahsoka blurted.

“Shrapnel? Was there an explosion?” Plo Koon questioned.

“That's just the thing, there weren’t any signs of struggle. No other ships in sight, it's as if it appeared from thin air.”

“That is very suspicious, I suggest you keep a close eye on him.” Shaak Ti advised.

“Bring him to Coruscant, you must. Investigation, there must be.” Yoda looked solemn. “Figure out where he came from, we need to.” 

Anakin looked around at the rest of the holograms and they all nodded. “Very well, I will direct my cruiser to Coruscant. The boy is unconscious and in the medbay, shall I put him in a cell?”

“No. Freak him out, we will. Heavy sedatives, you should use. Do not appear as an enemy.” Anakin nodded as all the holograms faded.

“Set a course for Coruscant for this cruiser only. The rest of the fleet shall continue like normal.” He ordered his troops.

Anakin set off for medbay once more. “So, what do you think of all this?”

“Master, it feels so… weird. I feel as though he’s an old friend, but I know I’ve never met him before in my life.” Ahsoka looked to the side. “He is very strong with the Force. And he has blue hair. Have you ever met anyone with blue hair?”

“I don’t think so and I’ve met some pretty weird people.”

The door to the medbay slid open and they saw Rex, without his helmet, by the kids bedside. Rex’s helmet was off, his eyes staring intently at the boy. Ahsoka went up beside Rex, joining him in taking in the surprising amount of scars on his torso. Some of the scars were new, some old, but there were more scars than non-scarred tissue.

“He’s so young, yet I can tell he’s already been through so much.” Rex whispered, as if the boy would disappear if he spoke too loud. “I can tell he’s lived the life of a soldier and the scars are just proof.”

Ahsoka looked up at Rex, his face was unreadable. Ahsoka felt through the Force that the clone was a jumble of conflicting emotion, sympathy was the most common. She lurched as she felt the jump to hyperspace, holding onto Rex for support. Rex didn’t pull away from her grasp, so Ahsoka took that as a win.

“He wasn’t completely unconscious when I got in the pod. He said something. Something that makes me believe he’s not bad. He said ‘please help’, Ahsoka, he was begging for help.” Rex looked as if he had seen a ghost. “No kid his age should have this many scars. I have a feeling that he has seen almost as much as me. He’s seen the horrors of war, I saw it in his eyes.”

Ahsoka could say anything to make Rex feel better, so she just kept a grip on his arm. Anakin took this as an opportunity to fill Rex in on where they were going. The ship came out of hyperspace a few moments later. They boarded onto a smaller shuttle, a med-droid handling the boy’s hovering cot. The shuttle took them to a back entrance of the Jedi Temple, and dropped them off. The boy was taken to a medical room so he could have better care, and he had Rex guarding him. Anakin and Ahsoka went to meet with the council for a war debriefing.

\-----------------------

After a week had passed, the boy was finally starting to wake up. Rex had called Anakin the minute the boy started to stir. Rex watched as the boy groaned and attempted to sit up.

“Careful.” Rex said to the boy. “Don’t wanna strain yourself after all the hard work our droids put in to fix you.”

The boy was very obviously confused, and looked around at the room. “Who are you? And where am I?”

“You first, what's your name?” Rex said.

The kid hesitated before answering. “My name’s Ezra.”

Rex raised an eyebrow, “Just Ezra? Nothing more?”

Before the kid could answer, there was a knock at the door. Rex looked at the door, this was going to be complicated.


	2. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and comments are very much appreciated!

As the door to the room swung open, Rex could see Ezra narrow his eyes at the people entering the room. Yoda, Anakin, and Obi-wan entered the room. Obi-wan spoke, “What is your name?”

“Ezra,” the blue-haired boy said.

“No last name?”

“Not until you can explain where I am and what happened.” Ezra crossed his arms.

Anakin spoke up, “We found you in an escape pod, in the middle of nowhere. Right now you’re on Coruscant.”

“Where did you find my escape pod?”

“The Lothal system. How did you get there?” Obi-wan pressed Ezra for info and narrowed his eyes.

Ezra cast his gaze down, as if remembering something horrible. Ezra tightened his fists as the memories of leaving his family behind surfaced. He looked Obi-wan straight in the eyes, “I don’t know how I got there.”

“Alright, then can you explain why you are strong with the Force?” Anakin said, hoping to learn more about Ezra.

“It’s… complicated.” Ezra took a deep breath. “When I was about fourteen I ran into a Jedi, who learned I was an orphan and took me in. He trained me for a while until an incident occured and he was left blinded. Then we kind of relied on each other to survive, a couple months later he sacrificed himself to save me. I’ve been without another Jedi around for quite a bit now.”

“Took you in? He didn’t bring you to the temple?”

“Err… he sorta left when he was younger. He never really went into detail about it.”

“Your masters name, we must have.” Yoda spoke up again. “Decide if you are trustworthy, then.”

Ezra looked at Yoda, “His name was Kanan Jarrus when I met him. I know he had another name before that but he never told me what it was.”

The Jedi all glanced at each other and quietly left the room, leaving Ezra and Rex together. Rex slowly approached the bedside. Rex felt Ezra’s eyes on him as he took the helmet off his head. When Rex looked at Ezra, he saw the boy’s eyes widen. Rex smiled at Ezra, the boy smiled back.

“So, what’s your name.” Ezra asked.

“I’m 7567.”

Ezra raised an eyebrow, “I said name, not number.”

“Oh,” Rex hadn’t met somebody aside from his brothers and a few Jedi that actually cared to call him by his chosen name. “They call me Rex.”

Ezra held his hand out, “It’s nice to meet you Rex,”

Rex shook Ezra’s hand. They quietly conversed, and learned a bit about each other. Rex had learned that Ezra grew up on the streets of Lothal and that he had lived in an old communications tower before he was taken in. In turn, Rex told Ezra about his brothers and various missions that he’d gone on. Rex found himself enjoying the boy's sarcastic humor, letting chuckles out as Ezra regaled him with a tale about his time on Lothal. When Ezra finished his story, Rex got a call on his comm.

“Hello?” Rex spoke into his communicator.

“Captain Rex, the council will be gathered soon. Please prepare Ezra, I’ll call you when it’s time.” Obi-wan said, ending the transmission.

“Alright kid, the refreshers over there. There should be clothes that fit you in there as well.”

~

When Ezra came out of the refresher, he was wearing olive colored Jedi clothes with a brown robe over it. The clothes looked like they fit well. Ezra had tied his blue hair into a ponytail. Rex was impressed on how powerful he looked, he truly looked like a Jedi. They sat in silence until Rex’s communicator beeped.

Rex lead Ezra through the halls of the Jedi Temple, everybody they came across stared as they passed. When they arrived at the doors, Ezra gave him a smile and walked through the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bug me on tumblr, I'm @rantsaboutwritingmybook


	3. Hot Potato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for a bit, I've been poking around the fandom to see how best I could perceive characters, I've been watching TCW and SWR since they came out but I've only recently been interested after both of the shows endings. Please leave a review and enjoy!

Ezra didn’t know what he expected when he walked through the doors to council, but this certainly was a possibility. There were Jedi, big and small, in seats around the circular room. Ezra cautiously walked to the middle of the room. He surveyed the room, looking for exits and vantage points, in the case that this went poorly. He steadied his breath, waiting for somebody to speak.

Yoda spoke first, breaking the tense silence. “Decide what to do with Ezra, we must now decide. Questions, we have for you, young Ezra.”

“What events lead to you being in that pod?” Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

Ezra thought for a moment, if he told them the truth, that would cause unprecedented outbreaks. If he lied, he could die, or be in prison the rest of his life. He thought about it for a few more moments before deciding on a safe answer. “I escaped an enemy ship that was going to crash. When I was floating through space, a group of purrgils found me and brought me to where you found me. I don’t know why they brought me here.”

The Jedi all looked at each other, some furiously scribbling down notes. “Before you did not tell us this. Why now?”

“I did not trust you, I still don’t. But now I don’t have a choice.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, “What do you think we are going to do with you?”

“At best? Let me go and never think of me again. At worst? Kill me.”

The Jedi appeared to be shocked, looking at each other. Ezra was confused, from what he had heard about the Jedi, he didn’t expect them to care about him. He certainly did not get why they would care about a street rat like him. Sure he was a Jedi, but at this time there were  _ thousands  _ of Jedi. Ezra glanced around the room, and shifted uncomfortably. All the Jedi seemed to stare at him.

After a few more awkward moments of silence, Plo Koon spoke. “If we did let you go, would you have a place to stay? Do you have a family?”

At that, Ezra looked at the floor. He didn’t want to think about how much he’d left behind, how much that he could never get back. Ezra now desperately wished that he was back on the Ghost, with his family. Ezra quickly banished those thoughts from his mind, he couldn’t afford to be sentimental now.

“No,” Ezra said, quietly. As if he spoke too loudly that the floor would shatter beneath him.

“Take a break for decisions, we must now do.”

\--

When Ezra walked out of that room, Rex immediately knew that things didn’t go great. Rex put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. Ezra tensed at the touch before slowly relaxing. Ezra looked as if he was going to bolt. Rex led Ezra back to his temporary room, not missing how the teenager slightly leaned into the hand on his shoulder. When back at the room, Ezra slowly sat down on the bed. 

“I… think it didn’t go well.” Ezra took in a harsh breath.

Rex patted Ezra’s shoulder, “Wanna go grab something to eat?” Ezra nodded, “Alright let's go, I’m gonna introduce you to some of my brothers.”

\------

Obi-Wan watched as Yoda had sent Ezra out of the room so they could deliberate what to do with him. 

“What to do with Ezra, we must decide.” Yoda scratched his chin.

“He clearly distrusts us, there is always hesitation with his answers, as if hiding he is hiding something.” Mace observed.

“We need to build his trust and learn more about him, that much is clear to us now. I doubt any of us will easily connect with him,” Adi Gallia said.

“What if we assigned him to one of us?” Plo Koon inquired before adding, “Like a shadow, a little extra help.”

“That is quite an idea, and I think you may be on to something,” Obi-wan agreed, “We could switch him around, like a hot potato, so we will easily be able to tell if he leaks info.”

“Yes, I think that might actually work.” Shaak Ti struggled to hide her amusement, “A hot potato apprentice.”

Many of the Jedi were entertained at their wording, some letting out smiles and chuckles. Yoda raised his hand, “Ideas, does anybody else have?”

They all looked around, nobody said anything.

“All for the ‘hot potato apprentice’?”

Every single one of them raised their hands. “Then in favor, it is. Bring him in after an hour, we shall.”

\-----

Rex and Ezra were in front of the mess hall door, the door silently whooshing open. The few clones that glanced their way stared warily at Ezra. Rex led Ezra to the table Torrent was currently occupying. The members of Torrent just stared at Rex, wanting some sort of answer.

“I’m going to get us food, play nice,” Rex patted Ezra’s shoulder. Ezra groaned.

Kix gave Ezra a skeptical eye, “Why’re you here?”

Ezra shrugged, “No idea, Rex just brought me here for food.”

“Who are you?”

“Jabba the Hutt.” Ezra deadpanned. That earned him a snort from Hardcase and Tup.

“No, I’m serious. We haven’t ever seen you before, what's your name?”

“I’m Ezra, what’s your name?”

“I’m ARC-”

Ezra cut him off, “I said name, not number.”

The troopers all looked at each other, then back at Ezra. “I”m Fives.”

“Kix.”

“Hardcase.”

“Jesse.”

“Tup.”

“Echo.”

“And I’m Dogma.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Ezra smiled at them.

“So,” Drawled Fives, “Do you introduce yourself as Jabba often?”

Ezra grinned devilishly, “You betcha, it always makes for a good laugh, and an even better distraction.”

“Distraction? You get into trouble often?” Jesse asked.

“You could say that.”

“Kid, I’m liking you already.” Hardcase gave Ezra a hopeful look, “No wonder Rex brought you to us.”

Tup piped up, “Uhm, guys? Everybody’s kinda staring at us.”

“I mean, we  _ do _ have a Jedi at our table.” Dogma dryly stated.

Rex sat down at the table, handing a tray over to Ezra. “Eat up, kid.”

Ezra eagerly dug in, this being the first time he had eaten all day. 

“So, Rex, who is this kid?” Fives asked.

“He’s a stray that we picked up, the council is currently reviewing him.” The rest of lunch was spent leisurely; Ezra was in no rush to go back in front of the council.

Soon, lunch had ended, although not without Ezra making friendships with Torrent. Torrent really liked Ezra, especially Hardcase (he had murmured something about Ezra being a fellow chaos demon). They had learned a bit from Ezra in the short time he talked to them, Ezra had taught Torrent how to easily pick a lock and hard wire basic speeders (with equipment that had been snagged from gods know where). 

Rex’s comm beeped, signaling that the council had come to a decision. Ezra sighed and let Rex lead him back to the council chambers. They walked through the halls, Ezra dreading having to go back in front of the council for the second time that day. Rex patted Ezra’s shoulder, he knew how draining it was to go in front of the council, Anakin and Ahsoka complained about it  _ very _ often. All too soon, they were in front of the doors. Rex gave Ezra a smile, before the teen walked through the doors.

\---

Ezra’s nerves were up the wall. On one hand, Ezra logically knew that the council had no reason to hurt him, they only wanted to provide him with relief. On the other hand, Ezra couldn’t help but be hesitant, he had heard of the power of the council. He didn’t know what to expect, he had no idea what they were going to do with him. 

Ezra could feel the eye’s of the council on him as he walked through the doors. He walked into the middle, opting to look at the floor instead of the Jedi.

“Young Ezra,” Yoda spoke, “Come to a decision, we have. An apprentice, you will be.”

“Apprentice? To who?” Ezra blurted.

Yoda continued, “Your apprenticeship will not be to one master. Switch around masters, you will.”

“Where will I stay?”

“With me.” Mace Windu said.

“With you?” Ezra couldn’t believe it, he was going to stay with  _ Mace Windu _ , his great-grandmaster. This meant he would probably be seeing Depa Billaba, and in turn Kanan (although he would be called Caleb at this point in time).

“Is there a problem with that?” Mace raised his eyebrow.

“Uh, no.”

“Tomorrow we will test your skills, to see where you are and how we can improve your skills further.”

“Master Windu will now take you.”


	4. Oops guess there'e tookas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops didn't mean to not upload for months but what can ya do. anyway here's a longer boi

Mace didn’t know what to think of Ezra, he was an enigma. Ezra seemed to be knowledgeable about how the Jedi worked, but absolutely clueless about how they worked with society. Mace had no doubt that Ezra was powerful, he could sense it within the Force. He was skeptical of Ezra’s past, it seemed like there was a great deal he was not telling them. One of the reasons he had agreed to house Ezra was to keep an eye on the boy, and he knew that many of the other masters would quickly warm up to him. Mace didn’t like the approach he had to take with Ezra, but they could not risk Ezra possibly leaking info or turning against them.

Ezra felt familiar to Mace, in a very strange way. Mace was certain he’d never met or seen anybody that even resembled Ezra. And yet, it felt like he was seeing somebody he once knew. Mace didn’t sense any malicious intent from Ezra, but he could see that he was a quite mischievous boy. He could get more information later, he supposed. Mace unlocked the door to his quarters, ushering Ezra in. The lights flickered on. Ezra had been silent the entire way, which was strange, Mace had thought of him as the type that would’ve talked his ear off.

“Since it was a short notice, you will unfortunately have to sleep on the couch tonight. “

“So how will my switch around apprenticeship work?”

“Well, after we test your skills tomorrow, we will start assigning you missions to tag-along onto.” Mace explained to Ezra. “These missions will start out small, and if you prove yourself in those we can start assigning you in places that need a little extra Jedi help.”

“Will I be with you more often since I’m living with you?”

“I don’t know, I’m mostly on the front lines these days.” Mace wished they would give him a break now that he had an apprentice once more. Ezra wasn’t technically his padawan, but it was Mace’s job to train Ezra in the places that he needed more training. “Although, after tomorrow, I will start training you in the places that you lack.”

“So, I’ll technically be your padawan but I’m going on missions separate from you so I don’t leak any info?”

“Yes.”

“What are we doing now?”

“I am going to take you shopping, since you need supplies. We only came here so we can change from Jedi robes.” Mace looked at Ezra, “I think I have some old clothes that might fit you.”

Mace walked into his room, rummaging through his dresser. He probably had something that fit Ezra. After a few minutes he had found an old shirt of his, and a jacket. Frowning, he made his way into Depa’s old room. He carefully dug around until he found a pair of pants that would probably fit Ezra. He gave the clothing to Ezra and directed the boy to the refresher. When Ezra came out of the refresher, Mace very much did not expect a blaster to be strapped to Ezra’s thigh. Where would he have gotten a karking blaster?

Mace sighed, and went into his room to change. He quickly pulled on civilian clothes, also choosing to bring a blaster with him, as well as his lightsaber. He quickly called Captain Rex, telling him to meet them at the exit. Mace exited his room, signaling for Ezra to follow him.

“Where did you get that blaster?” Mace said, raising an eyebrow.

Ezra looked sheepish, “Well, y’know how you guys have these closets with spare supplies? And you have carts that refill them? It’s really easy to snag stuff, like blasters and that stuff.”

Mace just looked at Ezra, this teenager had stolen a blaster without anybody noticing, and the addend of ‘stuff’ on the end made Mace think that Ezra stole a bit more than a blaster. Kriff, this kid was going to be more of a handful than Mace thought. Ezra was worse than Skywalker and Skywalker’s padawan mixed together with a dash of thievery. 

Mace sighed, “You haven’t even been here for a day and you’re already causing chaos.”

Rex caught sign of the two, he was wearing some civilian passing clothes. He quickly went to Ezra’s side. Ezra looked surprised, “Uh, why are you coming?”

“To make sure you don’t run off, you look like you would cause trouble in a heartbeat.”

Ezra gave a little laugh, thinking of all the times he caused chaos for the Empire. The assumption was spot on, for the entirety of his life he was a troublemaker. 

“Where are we going?” Ezra asked.

“A little shop downtown, it has quality clothes for affordable prices.”

They continued to walk in an agreeable silence, with Ezra taking in the sight of Coruscant. Coruscant was very different from Lothal, it was packed full of tall buildings that were stunning compared to Lothal. The streets were busy, traffic zooming above them. Rex had to continually make sure Ezra kept up and didn’t run into a pole, Rex giving slight chuckles everytime he nearly ran into a pole. Mace gave a little smile, not that Rex or Ezra noticed it. Mace was happy that Ezra was enjoying the surroundings, as Ezra seemed to have been through much despite being so young.

It was an enjoyable walk to the shop. When they arrived, Mace ushered Rex and Ezra in the door. The shop was little, but very homey, with little lights strung about the walls. An elderly Mirialan greeted them.

“Ah, Master Windu, welcome.” 

“Hello, Sivi, it is nice to see you again.” Mace smiled at Sivi, “This is Ezra and Rex.”

“It is nice to meet both of you, I am Sivi,” Sivi pointed to a counter in the back where a wookie was knitting, “And that is my assistant, Grovel.” 

“Ezra here needs some clothes,”

Sivi puttered around Ezra, poking around his body. After a minute, Sivi ordered Ezra to go into a measurement machine. Sivi started pulling out fabrics and templates, putting some back, but giving some to Grovel to hold. Sivi started sketching some designs, all while poking Ezra. Rex looked a little weirded out. Once Sivi had a few ideas of what to make for Ezra, he sent them out, saying that a few outfits would be available to pick up the next day. 

\----

They ended up going to a park, how that happened, Mace wasn’t quite sure. Well, it wasn’t exactly a park, it was more like an overgrown abandoned lot that had been cultivated by some nearby shopkeepers. Ezra had basically dragged them here, saying he could sense something. Ezra seemed quite excited, so Mace refrained from being annoyed. Ezra had sprinted to the park, dragging Rex and Mace along. When they had gotten to the park, Ezra had immediately dived headfirst into a bush. Ezra had come out of the bush with a family of Tooka's. All Mace could do was sigh. This kid was definitely going to be a handful. 

Rex was just amused, petting the Tooka’s. They ended up staying in that park for hours, petting Tooka’s and taking a break from the war. Mace hadn’t been this relaxed in months of the war dragging on and on for an eternity. Ezra was going to do great things, and maybe he could finally turn things around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill update in like a few months or 2 days... imma be out of town so idk


	5. Testing part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN HERES A CHAPTER

Mace and Ezra were in Mace’s apartment, with Ezra sorting supplies that he had bought. Mace was going through reports and strategies, sipping on some nice tea. Ezra was on the floor, sorting through the items he had bought. It was a rare, peaceful afternoon. The sun was warming the apartment nicely, and the open window allowed a small breeze to flow through the room. Mace was infinitely glad that he had decided to take Ezra as a padawan, it allowed him to have a few more breaks from the war. In a half an hour, Mace was to take Ezra down to the training rooms to test his abilities. 

Mace looked over at Ezra, and gave a light chuckle at the teen’s concentrated face. Ezra was currently trying to figure out a pattern to arrange his stuff in(Sabine would murder him if she ever found out that his room was a color disaster). Mace had given Ezra the stuff they had found on him, telling Ezra that they unfortunately couldn’t salvage his orange jumpsuit (in reality it was so ugly that they tossed it into the incinerator, sue them it was _really, really ugly_ ). He got a beep from his data pad, signaling that it was time to take Ezra to the training area. 

Mace let out a deep sigh, “Ezra, it's time for your abilities to be tested.”

Ezra let out a sigh of his own, standing up and following Mace. They went out the door, going down the hallways. Ezra kept close to Mace, dreading having his abilities tested. He had absolutely no idea what to expect as they went through many corridors. Mace seemed to be sympathetic, it wasn’t going to be fun. 

They had made their way to a spacious training room. On one wall, there were large windows that let beams of sunlight. The other walls held various weapons and training gear. The room had a flat area in the middle, with bumpy terrain around it. There were cameras all around the room. The floor was soft, yet it was a leathery material. 

Ezra turned to Mace, “So what exactly am I doing? You said I was being tested, how is that going to work?”

“There will be three sections, one to test your mind, one to test your body, and one to test your will. At the end, we review the things I’ll be working on with you as your Master.”

“How well do you think I’m gonna do?”

Mace glanced at Ezra. “I don’t know, you are an enigma.”

Ezra smiled at that. A door on a side wall whooshed open, revealing a few members of the Jedi Council. All of them held data pads, and looked deep in thought. Ezra recognized a few members, like Yoda and Kenobi. But when Ezra looked at the other faces, he had seen some of them on the holonet, on announcements that they had found and killed another Jedi. 

“Alright then, Ezra your abilities will be tested as of now.” Kenobi spoke. “We’ll test saber skills, then blaster, and end this portion with an obstacle course.”

Ezra was confident in his abilities, but not confident enough to confront a Jedi Master in a fight. Kenobi gestured for Ezra to follow, leading them to a rack that held many different types of sabers. “Choose a saber that you will be most comfortable fighting with, don’t worry we will give you time to warm up.”

Ezra looked at the sabers, hand brushing against a dual saber. He looked at the single sabers, some were too long for his preference. He picked some sabers up, but none of the sabers here held a torch to his gun-saber. He decided on one that felt balanced in his hand, and immediately vowed to himself that he would build himself a gun-saber the first chance he had. He went through the opening warm ups that Kanan had first taught him, slowly moving to the advanced ones. After Kanan died, Ezra had stopped moving through the warm ups, instead just throwing himself into training. He pushed back the feelings that had started coming up. He focused on the warm ups, going through the familiar motions.

Ezra had finished warming up and looked to Kenobi for further instruction. Kenobi pointed him to a mat where Mace stood. Mace had his lightsaber drawn, he had settled into a fighting stance. Ezra walked onto the mat, holding the saber out in front of himself. Mace and Ezra ignited their sabers. Mace attacked first, dishing out slow attacks at first. Their sabers clashed with bright colors as they fell into battle. Mace slashed above Erza’s head. Ezra didn’t pause as he rolled under Mace’s lightsaber, coming up behind Mace. Mace turned around to parry Ezra’s attacks, using a small force push to give himself more wiggle room. 

Mace had to admit, Ezra was a skilled fighter. Even then, Mace suspected that Ezra was used to fighting against a group. Ezra was constantly scanning the surroundings for other foes, while still allowing himself to focus on Mace. While neither were the spar their all, they both had a sweat.

Mace was very, very, curious about Ezra’s fighting style. It was almost like he was fighting Depa and a weird mixture of Kenobi and Skywalker, with a little bit of scrappiness mixed in. There seemed to be a bit of Mace’s style as well. Ezra also seemed to be practicing Form VII, a form that Mace himself made. It was… unsettling, to say the least. 

Eventually, Kenobi called for the end of the spar. Ezra gave Mace a grin.

“Good spar, it's been awhile since I’ve been against another force wielder.” Ezra gave a laugh, “Or at least one that isn’t actively trying to kill me.”

Mace gave an uneasy chuckle, very concerned about what force wielders this 17 year old was fighting. “Yes, that was a nice fight. You are very skilled, especially for your age.” 

Kenobi, who overheard their brief conversation, looked at Ezra with concern. Kenobi made eye contact with Mace, both of them equally concerned. 

Ezra, blissfully unaware of the concern he caused, looked at Kenobi. “So, blaster skills next?”

“Yes,” Kenobi nodded. “Since the Jedi mainly train with sabers, Captain Rex will be overseeing the blaster portion. Oh, and keep the training saber with you.”

Ezra gave a smile, he would see Rex. Although it wasn’t _his_ Rex, it was at least Rex. Ezra put the training saber on his belt. Kenobi led Ezra to another corner of the room. Here, Rex stood by a variety of blasters.

“We’ll start with seeing how many blasters you can confidently operate, then we’ll move onto accuracy, then finally onto blaster reflection.” Rex said.

Rex started on the left side of the blaster racks, handing Ezra a blaster. One by one, they moved through the different types and calibers of blasters. Rex occasionally pausing to write something down on a datapad. 

After they finished with the racks, Rex said, “Well, Ezra, you know how to operate mainstream blasters, although a few of the higher-end blasters gave you some difficulty. Let's move onto the targets.”

Rex looked at his datapad, then picked a few blasters off the racks. He put one blaster into Ezra’s hand and directed him to shoot at one of the targets, then at a moving target. He did it with each blaster that Rex had pulled out. Rex seemed to be pleased by Ezra’s current skills with a blaster, and that was good enough for Ezra. 

They moved onto the blaster reflection. Ezra pulled out the training saber. Rex and some other troopers moved around him and pulled out their blasters, and started to shoot at Ezra. The shots started out slow, but gradually got faster. Ezra tried his best to focus, but images started pulling at his mind. He saw Ahsoka, who was dressed in white, talking to Sabine. Another image came into his mind, a boy and a droid standing on what he assumed was Tatoonie. Another of Hera, and a child with green hair.

Ezra’s consciousness started slipping into the Force, images filling his mind. His body collapsed, and he heard people calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment to let me know how you liked the chapter! (i also thrive off of comments and they motivate me to write the story...) Make sure to be safe and wear a mask!! I'm also going as Obi-Wan,,, and the jedi robes I have are so thick I end up being so sweaty by the end of the night,,, But its very fun! Have a great day!!!


	6. Force Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has some wack adventures with the force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this!

Ezra looked out, he was in his chair in the Ghost’s cockpit. He stood up and took a look at his body. His body was in a weird state, it was like he was a ghost. 

Ezra looked out at the stars, they seemed to be orbiting Lothal. Nobody else was in the cockpit, so Ezra went through the rest of the Ghost, nobody was in their cabins or the loading bay. 

Finally, he heard voices, “-We go look for him, he would do the same for us.”

“We should prepare first, it would be a wild goose chase, we have to do this logically.” That sounded like Ahsoka.

He peeked into the common room, where the Ghost crew plus Ahsoka, Kallus, Rex, and a baby with green hair that clung to Hera. They seemed to be in a deep discussion, all of their faces were grim. Ezra cautiously stepped into the room, nobody seemed to notice him. The green-haired boy seemed to be very young, maybe a few months old. Ezra walked further into the room, and the green-haired boy turned to look at him.

“What are you looking at, Jacen?” Hera asked.

The realization hit Ezra like a sack of bricks, this was Kanan and Hera’s son. Had he been gone that long? He had missed Jacen’s birth. Jacen moved his hands towards Ezra and started babbling. The rest of the group turned to look at Ezra, and Ahsoka gasped.

“Ezra?” Ahsoka said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ezra gave an awkward smile, “Hey. So turns out purrgills are really kriffing weird and brought me to a really weird place.”

The rest of the Ghost Crew seemed to hear Ezra’s words, even if they couldn’t see him.

“Kid, are you- are you dead?” Zeb sounded worried.

“I, uh, don’t think so. I’m pretty sure I’m still alive, and I remember passing out. So this must be like a vision or something.” Ezra replied, and then said to himself. “I can ask Master Windu about it later.”

“Master Windu? Ezra where are you?”

“I don’t exactly know. I just know that I can’t come back yet, the purrgills think I can do something to help things. I’m going to try, it's the least I can do.” Ezra said.

At that moment, Ezra started to feel the Force dragging him away, his form faded.

In a panic, he shouted, “I love you all, I’ll try my best to stay alive!”

And just like that, Ezra was once more gone from the Ghost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ezra woke up again, he was on Tatooine. He sat up, looking at the twin suns. It was strange, he didn’t feel Tatooine’s harsh sunlight, or any sand getting on him. He slowly stood, his feet didn’t make any imprint. Ezra looked around, the only thing near was a small home. He made his way across the dunes and peeked in the windows. There, Obi-Wan Kenobi sat. Ezra stepped forward and passed right through the wall. He didn’t like that, passing through walls felt very, very, uncomfortable. 

Obi-Wan didn’t seem to notice him. This Obi-Wan was the one Ezra had met before when Maul had been here. Obi-Wan was looking out the window, a hand grasped over a lightsaber that Ezra was sure didn’t belong to him. There was grief in the old Jedi’s eyes. 

To not disturb Kenobi, Ezra walked out of the house. He took a step and felt himself be dragged to another place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This place, Ezra had not been. It had sleek metal halls that were identical. He slowly walked further into the halls from where he awoke. It was a strange place, where nobody seemed to be around. He walked through the curving halls. This place looked Imperial. His footsteps didn’t make any noise, which was strange to hear. All around him was an eerie silence, not even a hum of any machinery. He passed by a window, and he was struck with a realization. This was a ship, so why didn’t he hear  _ anything.  _ There at least should have been a quiet steady hum in walls, or  _ something.  _ He would take any noise.

He continued further into the ship, this place was huge. Ezra was quite sure he hadn’t gone in circles, but he’d gone quite far. In a usual Imperial ship, Ezra would have reached the end of the ship. But not this one. He found rooms with nothing in them, and parts of the ship that were just… blank. Open parts of the ship, like it was still in construction. 

Finally, he felt something. A living being, off a little way. As he got closer, he sensed more people, maybe 10 or 11 of them. He slowly peeked his head around a doorway. People were talking, they looked like construction workers. They seemed to be in an argument. 

Ezra heard heavy footsteps in the distance, he ducked his spectral body into a nearby room. He didn’t want to take any chances. A moment later, he felt relief that he decided to hide. Passing by the room Ezra was in, was Darth Vader himself. Ezra could feel the weight of Vader’s presence, it weighed down on him like lead. Vader’s presence was never this heavy before, so why now? He risked a peek out of the room he was in. Vader was in front of the construction crew. They all looked terrified of Vader, and Ezra couldn’t blame them.

There were words that Ezra couldn’t catch, but he got the gist of the conversation. Whatever this was, it was almost done, and Vader was displeased with how long they were taking. Ezra felt the tugging sensation again, but he tried to fight it. He needed to stay for longer, to figure out what they were building. The Force disagreed with him, as it yanked him from where he was standing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra grunted as he opened his eyes again. He was on the floor of the training gym, and his body was nice and corporeal. He tried to sit up and winced, his head  _ hurt. _ His head felt like somebody had stuffed his head with mashed meilooruns. Rex, Mace, and Kenobi were around him, wearing matching worried expressions. Around them, the gym was loud, and felt like somebody was repeatedly smacking his head.  _ Migraine _ , Ezra’s mind supplied. Kanan used to get migraines, especially after he used the Force too much.

Somebody was trying to speak to Ezra, but he didn’t hear them. Ringing was in his ears. He shut his eyes, and the pain dulled a bit. His muscles felt sore, like he’d tried to lift an entire ship by himself. All that combining, Ezra just kriffing hurt. He vaguely registered someone picking him up, but his mind just couldn’t compute anything.

He was carried for what felt like hours but was probably only 15 minutes. Finally, Ezra was set down on a bed. It was comfortable and warm and dulled the pain. He let himself pass into the welcoming darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mace Windu, was very, very worried about Ezra. The boy had passed out from nowhere, and developed a fever in almost 5 seconds. This was very frankly, concerning. Rex had stopped shooting once Ezra started to sway on his feet, and ran over once Ezra collapsed. There was no reason that Ezra should have fainted like that out of the blue.

Kriff, he had forgotten how stressful having a padawan is. It was a bit easier, because he had some experience under his belt. Ezra wasn’t going to be easier than Depa to teach, that was for sure. Each padawan had their own special way of making their Master stressed. He knew how much he had initially stressed Master Myr. 

They had all gone to Ezra’s collapsed form immediately. Ezra was out like a light. He’d briefly opened his eyes, then immediately closed them again. Reaching out into the Force, Mace was able to determine that Ezra was in a world of pain, due to an unknown cause. Rex had carried Ezra to the medbay. Mace and Kenobi had stayed behind, both in deep thought.

“What do you think of Ezra?” Mace asked Kenobi.

“He is certainly mysterious. I feel like our paths have crossed before, but that is very much impossible.” Kenobi answered him.

“Strange, Tano said the same thing,” Mace swallowed, “Sparring with him, it felt like I was fighting Depa, or Caleb. Like he was a part of my lineage.”

Kenobi gave him a bewildered look, “Is that why you offered to house him?”

“Part of my reasoning, yes,” Mace answered truthfully, “I did not want him at first, as I’ve been swamped with the war. But the more I thought about taking him in, it was as if the Force wanted me to do it.”

Kenobi had been listening intently, “Strange.”

“Strange indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought! Have a safe and happy rest of November!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to come, please make sure to check back every once and a while. I do not have a clear schedule but I will follow through with this story. Please comment on what you thought.


End file.
